Tragedy
by lulls
Summary: Ketika Luffy berhasil menjadi Raja Bajak Laut, namun apakah ia benar-benar menemukan kebahagiaannya ? Luffy/Nami Please kindly RnR :)


**Tragedy**

**###**

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**###**

Dua tahun telah berlalu, setelah peperangan besar yang terjadi. Luffy telah berhasil mengarungi seluruh lautan dan menemukan apa yang selama ini dicari olehnya. ONE PIECE.

Itu berarti, dia telah menjadi raja bajak laut. Ia telah menggapai impiannya, begitu juga dengan yang lain.

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kampung halaman masing-masing. Merayakan keberhasilan mereka bersama-sama orang terdekat. Menepati janji-janji yang telah mereka buat ketika saat pertama kali meninggalkan kampung halaman.

Luffy sendiri saat ini sedang dalam sebuah perjalanan menuju satu desa. Apa yang kalian pikirkan ? akankah Luffy sedang di perjalanan menuju Desa Fusha? Bukan. Dia sendiri sudah berada di desa itu dua hari yang lalu. Bertemu dengan Makino dan yang lain. Merayakan keberhasilan Luffy yang kini telah menyandang title Raja Bajak Laut.

Lantas kemana Luffy pergi?

Menggunakan sampan kecil, mengingatkan kita pada saat pertama kali Luffy memulai pertualangannya sebelum memiliki Going Merry dan Thousand Sunny, berangkatlah Luffy dengan keteguhan hatinya menuju sebuah desa bernama Kokoyashi.

Hari-hari berlalu dan sampailah Luffy di desa tersebut. Kehangatan dan suka cita menyelimuti desa dimana merupakan tempat tinggal salah satu krunya yang pernah ia selamatkan dari seorang musuh. Suasananya masih sama seperti beberapa tahun silam. Hanya saja atmosfer di desa tersebut sedikit berbeda.

Luffy disambut oleh Nojiko dan Genzo, juga penduduk Desa Kokoyashi. Mereka telah mengetahui kehadiran sang Raja Bajak Laut yang baru setelah sebelumnya dikabari oleh Gen bahwa Luffy akan datang. Ada yang menangis, dan tak banyak yang berteguh hati begitu melihat sosok gagah itu masih melukiskan senyum lebarnya saat melangkah turun dari sampan yang dilabuhkan di pesisir.

Luffy disambut baik, tentu saja. Tak banyak dari mereka masih terus mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan desa itu dari kejahatan beberapa waktu silam, dan mereka juga bersyukur bahwa salah satu anggota penduduk mereka telah menjadi salah satu bagian dari Kelompok Bajak Laut Topi Jerami. Setelah berbincang-bincang di balai desa yang sekarang di gantikan oleh generasi muda, Luffy memutuskan untuk pergi kesuatu tempat di desa itu.

"Mau kuantar?" tanya Nojiko yang sekarang sudah menyandang status baru. Seorang istri dan seorang ibu. Senyumnya masih sama hangatnya meski terlihat dipaksakan.

Luffy memegang topi jeraminya sembari menekannya hingga menimbulkan bayangan hitam disekitar matanya. "Iie, nandemonai. Biar aku sendiri yang kesana. Terima kasih Nojiko." Shanks sendiri membiarkan topi itu tetap dikenakan oleh Luffy, karena ia merasa Luffy-lah yang lebih pantas mengenakannya.

Nojiko mengangguk mengerti. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar dan matanya juga terlihat berkaca-kaca. Begitu juga dengan Gen. Mereka semua berusaha untuk tegar.

Perlahan namun pasti, Luffy menapaki jalan setapak. Bak sebuah film yang diputar ulang, segala bentuk kenangan masa lalu kembali menghampiri benaknya. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk mengenang tempat-tempat tertentu yang berarti untuknya.

Seperti sekarang, Luffy sedang berhenti di satu titik dimana _dia_ pernah merasa begitu frustasi karena telah mengalami penghianatan. Di titik itu pula, dengan air mata yang mengenang _dia_ memandang Luffy. _Dia_ yang tadinya begitu keras kepalanya, akhirnya merobohkan tembok tebal itu. Mengucapkan kata tolong, karena _dia_ sendiri mulai putus asa. Di sana juga, Luffy untuk pertama kalinya memberikan topi berharga itu pada orang lain. Padahal awalnya, ia tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain menyentuh topi jerami itu walau hanya seujung kuku.

Luffy menggertakan giginya, merasa geram. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa begitu berat. Namun ia kembali melanjutkan langkah.

Sampai langkah kakinya berhenti di suatu tempat. Diatas bukit. Angin laut berhembus, menggoyangkan surai hitamnya yang mulai panjang hingga menutupi sebagian matanya. Aroma jeruk bisa tercium dari tempat itu. Oh, betapa ia merindukan aroma ini di indra penciumannya. Dengan berat ia melangkah. Mendekati dua buah gundukan tanah diatas bukit itu.

Ya, dua. Dengan tanda salip pada keduanya. Luffy duduk di salah satu pusaran itu. Meletakan topinya diatas salah satu gundukan tanah yang basah. Sepertinya Nojiko dan Gen baru mengunjungi tempat itu sebelum ia datang.

Masih dengan senyum polos khas Luffy, ia mulai berani mengadahkan kepala. Menatap lekat-lekat salip yang terbuat dari kayu pohon itu. Setelah menghembuskan nafas, ranum miliknya mulai terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Nami... aku berhasil." Suara Luffy terlihat begitu tegar. Ia masih melukiskan senyum itu.

"Aku berhasil melewati lautan dengan kekuatanku sendiri, di tambah dengan yang lain. Shishishi." Ia menggosok hidungnya menggunakan jari telunjuk, merasa bangga bisa melakukan itu setelah selama ini Luffy terus bergantung pada sosok gadis yang sangat berarti untuknya.

Kali ini, senyum cerah itu perlahan menghilang. Digantingkan dengan sebuah ekspresi sedih yang begitu dalam. Sekali lagi Luffy berusaha untuk menghembuskan nafas. Menyelamatkan dadanya dari rasa sesak yang begitu membebani.

"Aku telah menemukan One Piece... tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menjadi Raja bajak laut." Cengkraman tangannya mengeras. Matanya mulai terasa panas.

"Kau tahu kenapa?"

Seolah alam ikut merasakan apa yang Luffy rasakan, angin bergemuruh memberi suara desir pada dedaunan yang bergesek satu dengan yang lain.

"Karena aku membutuhkan Ratuku."

Tes. Langit cerah, suara deburan ombak serta hembusan angin meriuhkan suasana. Hujan jatuh dari pelupuk mata sang pria namun ranumnya kembali melukiskan senyuman. Ah pria, tidakkah ia terlihat begitu lemah ketika cinta diambil dari sosoknya? Tidakkah dia menjadi terlihat begitu hancur begitu penompang hidupnya runtuh?

"Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan. Dan aku akan mencoba untuk menemukanmu di kehidupanku selanjutnya."

Dengan suara bergetar, Luffy kembali melanjutkan 'perbincangan' itu.

"Itu sebabnya, sampai saat itu tiba. Tunggulah aku sampai aku berada ditempatmu berada sekarang..."

"Karena aku akan datang dan mendapatkanmu."

Suara isak tangis itu seolah menyatu dengan alam. Membiarkan air mata mengalir deras, sederas sungai pada hilir.

* * *

Hah! Ya ampun! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, saya kembali menulis setelah diserang oleh sebuah penyakit. Penyakit malas ahahaha!

Hora! Gimana menurut kalian ? Angst ya! Hiks. Saya sendiri yang nulis sampai garuk-garuk tembok. Dan cerita ini terinspirasi dari beberapa gambar yang saya temukan di blog Tumblr. Saat membacanya membuat saya kepikiran untuk menjadikannya sebuah fanfic angst.

Dan terima kasih yang telah membaca fanfic saya sebelum ini, baik Eventide maupun 3rd of July. Dan untuk beberapa PM yang menyangkut permintaan izin atau sekedar mengomentari postingan kemarin, sekali lagi terima kasih dan maaf atas keterlambatan dalam membalas.

Happy Reading and ALL HAIL LUNA!


End file.
